Mornings WithDantero (Dante X Nero)
by MewRainbow100
Summary: Dante and Nero were sleeping soundly next to each other when Dante hears Nero making quite the interesting sounds...


Mornings With...Dantero

Nero rolled over and tried to contain his excitement. "Mngh...ha-harder..." He groaned in his sleep before Dante turned over and looked at the twenty-two year old. "Kid?" He asked as he reached out to touch Nero's shoulder, making him groan loudly. Dante backed off before he gave him a confused look. "Nero?" He asked again before he scooted closer. "What the hell kinda dream is he havin'?" Dante thought before he reached out for Nero again before Nero grabbed his hand and pulled it towards his ass.

Dante blushed before Nero groaned. "Ugh...please...do it...you stupid...old man..." Nero groaned before Dante gave him a pissed off look. "I'll show you who's an old man..." Dante thought before he cupped Nero's ass cheek in his hand and squeezed hard, making Nero groan louder than before. "Aaahh..." He groaned and Dante smirked before he pressed himself against Nero's back and moved his hand so that he could grind against Nero. Which, he did. He grinded his rising erection against Nero's ass, making the kid groan loudly. "Damn...kid's gotta set'a lungs on him..." Dante thought before he reached his hand in front of him and grabbed Nero's hard on.

"D-Dante..." Nero groaned and Dante hissed just from his name on the kid's tongue. "Mngh..." He groaned as began grinding his hips against Dante, making both of them groan. Then, before Dante could continue, Nero turned to face Dante, eyes open and awake now before he grabbed Dante's cheeks and pulled him in, lips coliding, before Nero began kissing him deeply. Dante's eyes widened in surprise, as this only happened in his deepest and darkest dreams, before he kissed the kid back, welcoming his sweet tongue that tasted of Nero's delicious flavor that made Dante feel drunk. "Nngh..." Dante groaned before Nero's warm fingers were entangled in Dante's silver locks.

Dante's brain was going through euphoria. He had only dreamed of Nero being in his arms like this. He pulled Nero onto his lap, not giving another moment of hesitation before Nero's erection rubbed against his and he hissed into their kiss. "My god...the kid's better than I thought..." Dante thought before he pulled back for a few seconds of breath then went right back to devouring Nero, who was complying every movement Dante made. "Mngh...Dante's so..." Nero thought before his human hand went down between them and gripped Dante's hard-on.

"Sh-shit!" Dante hissed as he pulled back and fell back onto the bed, Nero following suit and falling on top of Dante. "Mngh...m-my cock...y-yeesss..." Dante hissed as Nero smirked before he left kisses down the expierenced devil hunter's chest. "N-Nero..." Dante groaned and Nero breathed out at the sound of his name on the Devil' Hunters tongue. "Y-Yes...say my name...more...more..." Nero breathed as his tongue darted over Dante's hardening nipples. "Mngh...nngh-nngh-N-Nero..." He groaned as Nero smirked before his hand traveled down and began playing with the elastic on the old man's boxers, that were splashed with different beer logos all over. Dante clentched his eyes close, face burning red, as he also clentched his teeth for as long as he could before he let out a dragged-out, exasperated hiss of ultimate pleasure.

"Sh-shit...Nero...you damn...slut..." Dante hissed and Nero smirked before he slipped his hand down Dante's boxers and as soon as the warmth from Nero touched Dante's hard on, he roared with pleasure dripping from his lips, body, and mind. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Dante roared and Nero gave him a look of disbelief before he automatically began pulsing in Nero's hand. "Well then, you're easy to please aren't you, old man?" Nero sent a mental message to Dante before his lips returned to Dante's aching flesh, nibbling gently on the hardening stubs that were named, Dante's nipples before Dante arched his back against Nero, making Nero bite harder. Automatically, he roared again, before he sent back, "Damn kid...if you're gonna jerk me off...do it so hard you're hand starts to hurt from doin' it so long..." before Nero smirked. "Heh...someone likes it rough..." Nero sent back before he obeyed Dante's command and began jerking Dante off hard and fast. Dante roared louder before he grabbed Nero's other hand and forced it on the elastic on his boxers. "Oh sparda...take them off. Now..." Dante hissed before Nero obeyed and pulled them off with a single motion before Dante's hard-on was in full view of the twenty-two year old's gaze.

"Damn..." Nero said as he admired the size before Dante smirked. "Heh...pretty big for an "old man" huh?" Dante smirked and Nero resumed jerking him off and Dante nearly roared so loud he broke the window. "And you say I'M the one with the sent of lungs..." Nero said before he went back up and began kissing Dante's neck. "Mngh..." Dante groaned before he bit him and Dante's brain was entirely shut down and was only thinking about Nero's mind-blowing pleasure. He gripped a handful of Nero's silver locks and groaned loudly before Nero shifted so that his cock grinded with Dante's, sexy hips grinding to make the friction hotter, before he too began pulsing against the pleasure.

"N-Nero..." Dante groaned before Nero pulled back and give him a smile. "Y-Yes master?" He said, breathless, before Dante smirked. "Cum with me...please...fufill my fantasy..." Dante said and Nero's cheeks flushed red before he said back, "Make me..." and Dante raised an eyebrow before smirking. "Fine then. I think I will." Dante said before he finally sat up and pushed Nero back onto the bed. Nero growled sexily before Dante put both of Nero's feet on either of his shoulders and waved his hand to Nero, telling him to, "Give me your hand." Nero did so and Dante began sucking greedily on Nero's finger, making Nero close his eyes and groan loudly. This went on for a few more minutes before Dante pulled back and Nero's eyes reopened. "Now, prepare yourself." He said and Nero blushed.

"While you watch me?!" He asked and Dante nodded with that famous smirk on his face before Nero's face was instantly incinerated. "You seriously are a perverted old man!" Nero shouted and Dante chuckled. "You might wanna save that for later kid... one can only hold back for so long..." He said and Nero looked down, still blushing, before he began fingering himself. Dante groaned with Nero, as he prepared himself as well. The two continued preparing themselves before Dante nearly felt he was about to burst from all the pleasure before he grabbed Nero's finger and pushed it away before he began pushing into Nero, who screamed.

"Aaaaahhhhh...you're so...big!" Nero screamed before Dante was half-way inside him. "Heh...you're so...damn cute...Nero..." Dante said he thrust into Nero, making his sweet uke groan loudly. "Aaah...D-Dante!" He roared and Dante gave half a smirk before he did it again, thrusting deeper, before Nero cried out in ultimate pleasure.

"Y-Yes! There!" Nero screamed and Dante obeyed before he hit that spot again, making Nero cry out all over again. "Ugh...you're so...tight...kid." Dante groaned as he continued thrusting deeply into Nero before Nero gave him a pleasured/pissed off look. "Sh-shut up!" He said before he cried out as Dante hit his favorite spot again. "Ohh...fuck, yes, yes, yyyeeessss!" Nero screamed and Dante breathed heavily as he was enjoying this as much as Nero was. "Sh-shit...so damn...tight..." Dante groaned before Nero's legs slid down his back and Dante was above Nero, hands holding him up, before Nero's arms and legs automatically went around his seimei's body, holding him tightly, as Dante continued his heaving thrusts. Then, their cries of pleasure were silenced before their lips began a full out war with each other, taking every last breath and drop of saliva before Nero pushed back.

"Aaah...Dante please...cum with me! Oh sparda...cum with me!" Nero roared as his seed started spraying onto Dante's bare chest before Dante gritted his teeth and gave a few more heaving thrusts before his seed exploaded into the twenty-two year old. "Oh fuck...shit...damn...yeesssssssss!" Dante roared as Nero screamed out Dante's name so loud, if you were there next to them, you would've thought he was getting murdered.

Nero panted before Dante pulled out, making Nero wince before collapsing next to Nero. The two shared a final kiss before rolling over and going back to sleep.

Meanwhile outside their door, Reisha, Trish, Lady, and Lenita were listening closing. "Damn bastards..." Trish cursed before Lady blushed and refused to say anything. "I'm gonna kill sensei. Nero-kun's mine..." Reisha thought before she actually said, "Damn... sensei got him good." before she looked up and their new member, Lenita "Len" Mekakushii.

"Len-chan?" Reisha asked and Len just continued to stare at the door in confusion. "Lenita-san?" Lady asked, snapping out of her daze, before putting her hand on Len's shoulder. Len didn't even move. All she did...was stare. "Len?" Trish asked, now all of their eyes being on her, before she opened her mouth and uddered two single words... and those words being... "My god..."


End file.
